


The Smell Of A Latte

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knows what she was thinking? Did she jump to conclusions? All she has right now is a cold night, good and bad memories, and the smell of a nice latte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell Of A Latte

"How are you?"

"I’m good." You said coldly.

"Good, that’s good." A long pause. “I miss you."

"Jeff," You sigh. “Can we not do this? Please."

"We need to talk about what happened."

"No, we don’t. We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes, we do. You’re upset, I get that. But, what happened was,"

"I said we don’t have to talk about it!" You raised your voice and everyone in the small cafe turned their heads to stare at you. You brought the volume down. “You cheated on me, Jeff. You cheated on me."

"I didn’t."

"How can you say that? I know you did!" You cried. You grabbed your latte, stood up, and headed for the door. He called after you but you had already walked into the cold, winter night.

You didn’t want to see him, but he called you multiple times, leaving you multiple messages, he even knocked on your door occasionally until you finally gave in. But, you were right not wanting to come, all the feelings would rush back and hurt you again. What happened to you guys? You were the couple that everyone looked up to. You were the girl that stopped his bachelor days. You guys were together for 8 years. 8 years. No ring, no promise. Just the apartment you shared. That key was the closest you were going to get to a ring; a promise. Well, at least that’s what you thought.

On the same night that you decided to give him the biggest ultimatum made in human history, he proposed. The most amazing proposal he could ever do. It was during an Improvaganza show. You were just in the audience, admiring your boyfriend, dreading the end of the show which was when you promised yourself you would give him the biggest decision he’d make in your entire relationship. But then, Drew called you up for audience participation. You whispered in his ear asking him what he was up to but he just told you to wait and see. He sat you down on the stool and instead of doing a whole spiel of questions before the guys sang to you, he just went back to his own seat. Chip and Jonathan were the only ones singing. You looked around and didn’t even realize Jeff had left the stage. Chip and Jonathan were singing about you and your life. Not bringing up your relationship with Jeff until he came out with a mic and started to sing himself. He sang about all your memories and how you guys met on that very stage when he did a Whose Live show years and years ago. Then suddenly, the music started to slow down and he reached into his jacket pocket. You saw what was coming, your eyes began to tear up to a point where you could only see a blurry image of your future fiance. You heard the crowd applaud and cheer which only made you tear up more. As he opened the box he sang the words you have been waiting for. “I want you here for the rest of my life. Baby, would you please be my wife?"

You snapped out of your flashback when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Jeff, just stop." You shrugged off his hand your shoulder and kept walking.

"It’s not Jeff."

"Chip?" You turned around to see the beautiful, blue-eyed man.

"Hi." He shook his hand in a small wave and smiled nervously.

"You ruined my life." You turned around and kept walking.

"Wait, I,"

"No!" You screamed. The cold air getting sucked up as you breathed in. “I thought you were my friend!" You felt tears roll down your cheeks. Chip leaned in to wipe them away but you turned your head and let your hair fall in front of your face. “How could you?" You asked him in a hushed voice. “How could you do this to me?"

"Nothing happened." He stated it like it was a fact.

"What do you mean nothing happened? I saw you two! When I couldn’t find him at the casino after the bachelor party, I knew he would be at your house and I saw him kiss you as you both walked into your house. I put two and two together when he didn’t come home until after noon the next day with his hair and suit dishevelled. You slept with him!"

"No! I didn’t! Nothing happened!"

"No, I’m not believing whatever you say." You walked the other way and heard him call your name.

"He loves  _you_. Why don’t you see that?"

You stopped in your tracks. “And what makes you think that?" You asked, not turning around.

"You’re the girl that makes him better. I mean, look how long you guys have been together? Jeff has never gone that long fucking the same girl!"

"Yeah, but maybe he fucked some other guys. I mean, look what he did with you! Maybe that wasn’t the first time you guys did that." You felt his warm breath on your neck but you just stared ahead at the snow that had stuck to the ground.

He sighed your name. “You don’t see it, do you?"

"See what?" You asked.

"How messed up he’s been without you? I mean, he hasn’t worn a suit since you left. He keeps your ring in his pocket, hoping you would magnetically come back or something. He begged us to replace him for the past 5 shows because he wasn’t up for it. He doesn’t eat for days at a time. He’s always pale, and more than he usually is." He paused to turn you around. “I could list all the things wrong with him but we’d be here all night."

"But, he looked fine when I saw him." You didn’t look Chip in the eyes. You just stared at the lid of your latte, watching the steam rise.

"If you talked to him like you’re talking to me now, you didn’t even look at him."

You thought back to the conversation you just had with the man you spent entire twenties with. 

Chip saw your worried face and nodded. “Exactly. And you never even gave him the chance to explain what happened that night."

"Yes, I did." You argued, not wanting to be wrong.

"No, you didn’t. You just pretended like everything was okay but when he left to record a podcast and came back, you were gone. You only left a note behind explaining why you left."

"Why are you doing this?" You whimpered.

"Doing what? Telling you the truth? Helping my friend? I’m doing this because you’re too much of a bitch to realize what you’re doing to him! You’re killing him slowly! And that’s the worst kind of death."

You lost it. You dumped your hot latte on his head and ran away crying. He caught up to you and grabbed your arm roughly. 

"You bitch!" He slapped you across the face and you screamed. “You’re lucky enough to have him and you just kill him instead!" He yelled in your face. You smelled it. The alcohol. How did you now smell it before? Most likely because the fumes of your latte were flowing into your nostrils. He slapped you hard across the face again and you screamed in horror. You thought he was your friend. Now he’s doing this to you. He shoved you down on the ground and winded up for a big punch. You cringed waiting for it to come. But when it didn’t for a couple seconds you opened your eyes to see Jeff holding Chip back.

You smiled at him and whispered your appreciation. You looked around and thanked the man upstairs for not letting a crowd gather. You looked back at the man that saved your life. Chip was right, he wasn’t wearing his usual fancy attire. His face did look paler than usual and his eyes were swollen, puffy and red as if he had cried for the whole 6 months that you have been apart.

You walked over to Jeff and reached into his pocket. You found the familiar diamond and put it on your left ring finger.

"Yes," You kissed him. “I will be your wife."


End file.
